Everyone Has a Little Girl In Them!
by xXGrayGuitar14Xx
Summary: Every few years, after undergoing severe symptoms, the female counterparts of our favorite nations appear. However, when they overhear England discussing to lock them away forever where they can never come out ever again, they refuse to go down without a fight! Pissing of the female nations is like World War III! "Ve GIRLS ARE SCARY! BOY GERMANY HELP ME!" Nyotalia maybe OOC
1. Introduction: Symptoms

**A/N: Hello! Welcome to my Nyotalia fanfic! I hope you enjoy~ This introduction is basically what all the symptoms the nations go through for their female counterparts to come out. By come out I mean separate from them, well, it explains itself! **

**P.S. the Nyotalia character's personalities maybe different, but oh well :)**

**Prologue**

**Symptoms**

**North Italy. Symptom: Extreme Pain**

"Ugh, I really want pasta, but I can't get up." Italy moaned. It happened to be that time of year again when his female counterpart, Felicia, decided to come out. He wanted to call Germany and ask how he was doing, but he decided against it. Germany was probably in just the amount of pain as he was.

Fire raged in his stomach and Italy flinched, "Oh, why?"

_Sorry, fratello! Don't worry, the worst of this pain is happening now. I'm about to come out and then we can go see Romano! Won't that be exciting?_

Italy smiled, "Ve~ Can we make pasta together again?"

Felicia chuckled, _Yes Feliciano, we can. Just be a bit more patient, ok?_

Italy was about to reply, but more heat and pain tied knots in his stomach. Why was it always him that went through the worst pain? He didn't know how the other countries handled this. They never discussed and frankly Italy didn't want to know.

**South Italy. Symptom: More yelling than usual… yikes…**

"Romano, are you ok?" Spain asked.

"Do I look ok to you, tomato bastard?!" Romano yelled, "Why the hell aren't you going through this too?"

Spain smiled and shrugged, "I don't know."

Romano sat up and exclaimed, "Bitch, I will cut you."

Spain laughed, "Wow, you sound just like a female! I can't wait to see Miss Romana again. You two are so cute together!"

_I'm going to kick that bastard's ass! You're next Romano…_

"Shut up you stupid bitch!"

_When I get out of here you're going to get it. Don't fuck with me, Lovi!_

Spain continued to watch Romano and Romana argue. He still thought they were so cute!

**Japan. Symptom: Shojo Manga and Anime**

"Oh, Itazura na Kiss! Irie-kun is so hot! I wish he was real." Japan exclaimed as he watched the popular anime on his TV screen.

Japan knew his female counterpart, Sakura, loved this type of stuff so it was better if he stopped resisting. Plus, the show wasn't that bad. But watching Bleach or One Piece wouldn't be so bad either…

"Oh they are about to kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Japan jumped up and down. It was like he had no control over his body now. By tomorrow, Sakura would be here and he was going to make sure she had plenty of Shojo manga and anime, preferably Vampire Knight, Kimi no Todoke, Kaichou Wa Maid Sama, and Stardust wink.

_Thank you for letting me watch this show. I haven't seen it in forever._

"It's ok Sakura-chan. Just enjoy yourself. You'll be here tomorrow anyway."

_Hai! _

**Germany: Symptom: Dressing dogs up in cute clothes. **

"Ok Toto!" Germany exclaimed as he got the Rat Terrier into a pink dress, painted her nails pink, and put pink sunglasses on her.

Germany couldn't believe he was letting Monica, his female counterpart, take over his body. She could've just waited a bit longer. Possibly a day or two.

"Monica, you are embarrassing my dogs. Please stop." Germany asked her.

_Come on! I don't know when I'm coming out. Plus, isn't Toto just the cutest thing?_

"No! Monica, listen to me-" Germany began, but he could never finish his sentence. His voice sounded like a girl! A GIRL!

_Hey, I should be coming out tomorrow then! My voice sounds great, don't ya think?_

**America: Symptom: Worrying about her/his weight**

America observed his figure in the mirror. He lifted up his shirt and felt the fat on his stomach. "Ewww! I'm so pudgy now! I should totally eat more yogurt and go to the gym more." America's eyes widened in horror and he banged his head against the wall. "Fuck no! I did not just say that!"

_Yes you did, bro! Ugh, how long do I have to stay in here? I want to go shopping with Maria!_

"Ally, piss off. I hope you come out of me to so I don't have to come to the bathroom every morning and look at my figure."

_Hey, I'm sexy, ok? I'm sexy and I know it!_

America snorted, "That song was so 2011. Nice try, sis."

There was no snappy comeback and America was glad. He really wanted his female counterpart to come out and leave him the hell alone.

**England: Symptom: One Direction Affection**

"Let's go crazy crazy crazy till we see the sun!" England sang on his table, "I know we only met, but lets pretend it's love!"

"Tonight let's get some and live while we're young!"

Realization hit England and he jumped off the table. "I did not just fucking do that! Oh my God, no, no, no."

_Don't be such a poor sport! Let's sing Up All Night!_

"Hell no, Alice. When you get out you have plenty of time to sing the shit called One Direction. If it wasn't for you, that band would be nonexistent."

Alice, England's female counterpart, growled. She loved One Direction and her love would not be stopped. England would not talk bad about One Direction. England, against his will, found himself getting back on the table, using the spoon as a microphone, and singing more 1D songs.

"Now I'm climbing the walls. But you don't notice at all!" He sang.

**Russia: Symptom: More Friendly? O_e**

Russia finished tucking in the last of the Baltic States. "Good night, Lithuania." He kissed him on the cheek.

"Good night, Latvia." Russia kissed him on the cheek.

"Good night, Estonia." Russia kissed him on the cheek.

Russia smiled, turned the light off, and closed the bedroom door.

"What the fuck was that?!" Lithuania yelled.

Estonia sighed, "You know it's that _time _again. Mother Sonya is back and she always tucked us in at night and baked us cookies."

"Oh, right. I forgot."

**China: Symptom: Development… O_e**

"Da ze~ your breasts are huge, Mei!"

"Get the hell away from me, aru!" China yelled. He hated this so much. Every time his female counterpart, Mei, was about to come out China would start developing a more curvy figure and getting very big boobs. That meant South Korea would come by to practically molest him.

"Dammit, aru! Leave me alone!" China screamed. He realized his voice had changed to Mei's voice. Great, just fucking great. He sounded like a girl!

China, now on the verge of tears ( It was Mei, not him!), picked up his wok and hit South Korea in the head.

"Ouch! Da ze~ Mei that hurt!"

"There will be a lot more from where that came from if you touch me again! Now, I'm going to take a bubble bath, excuse me."

**France: Symptom: Fashionista time!**

France stood in front of the mirror and turned around, looking over the sparkly dress he put on. France's hair was down to his back and he tried to style it the way that looked good.

_Maybe a high pony tail would work? Don't you think, Francis?_

"Marianne, couldn't you do this after you came out?" France pleaded.

Marianne snorted, "No! I have a fashion show next week and I need to pick out the best designs! After all, out of everyone, I have the best fashion sense."

"Honhonhon! You are right about that Mademoiselle." France agreed.

_Honhonhon! You flatter me, Francis…Now, let's try on the purple dress…._

…**.**

Canada and Prussia also went through the horrible symptoms. However in the morning, these ten nations would have a sleeping gender bent counterpart in their bed sleeping.

No one really knows why these happen to certain countries at irregularly. But they knew that their lives were going to get a bit more hectic.

**A/N: Ok, so next chapter all the girls will reunite and decide to do some crazy ass shit ._. xD Um, yeah, review and let me know how I did ^.^ **


	2. Chapter 1: Olive Garden Smack Down

**A/N: This story shouldn't be long...hopefully.**

**Anyway, this chapter has to do more with Ally and America's relationship but this chapter will be crazy. Pssh, I was in World Geography when I thought of this XD**

**thanks for the feedback! I'm glad y'all liked it ^.^**

**Chapter 1**

**Olive Garden Smack Down! **

"Get up, silly head!" Ally yelled in America's ear. "Wake up! Its important, dammit!"

_"What?!" _America yelled, "What's so important you have to wake me up at 5 in the fucking morning?"

Ally put her hands on her hips, "Nice to see you too. What's so important is that I'm going to jog. You had better have some breakfast together. Preferably a Mcgriddle, if you please." Ally was about to walk out of the room until she remembered something. "Oh yeah, everyone is having a World Meeting here at about noon. Don't be late, baby~" She blew him a kiss and in turn Alfred caught in his hand. Yes, it was very silly, but it was their thing and that's all that mattered.

America didn't hate Ally at all. Sometimes she was just a pain in the ass. Years ago, if you asked him what he thought of Ally he would not shut up about her. He had many good things and funny stories to tell. Now, he wasn't really enjoying her company as much. That was the sad thing. America groaned and went back to sleep.

***( World Meeting)***

"Shut up you dried up piece of hard stool!"

"Make me! I only speak the truth."

Ally and Marianne were fighting again. Marianne had insulted Ally's choice of clothing and made other insults about America. Ally knew she had a pretty good sense of fashion and this snooty bitch wasn't going to tell her otherwise. The two girls were about to come to blows when Monica and Germany walked in. Ally narrowed her eyes at Monica. Uh oh, here it goes again...

Ally grabbed both of Monica's breats and began to pull and squeeze, "How much did you pay for these fakers?! I want big tits like this!" Monica blushed and cried out in pain. All the male nations in the room had a nose bleed when they heard Monica cry out.

"America, stop Ally from molesting Monica!" Germany yelled to the irritated, blond nation. America rolled his eyes and said, "Dude, this isn't the first time she's done this and sure as hell won't be the last. Just be glad Ally hasn't raped anyone yet."

"Um, Ally? Can I ask you something?" Maria, Canada's female counterpart asked, "Um, what's 69?"

"A sex position. Why?"

"Well, Prussia keeps talking about it and Gilly blushes. So, I was curious...and how do you even know about 69?"

"Does it matter?" **(1)** Ally scoffed, "Jeez, loosen up sis."

The doors to the Meeting Hall opened and in walked, a smirking Felicia, a blushing Italy, and a pissed off Lovino ( **A/N: I'm calling him that now because Romana calls him that and it won't confuse me ^.^) **and Romana. Felicia pushed Italy and ran over to Ally to whisper in her ear.

"Italy, what's wrong?" Germany asked his friend.

"Um, well, Felicia, she-"

"HOLY CRAP!" Ally gasped and then she and Felicia continued the whispering and giggles, "HOW BIG WAS IT?"

Italy turned even more red and stuttered, "Ah, well, she, um-"

Ally winked at Italy, "Damn Italy, can I get a piece of that when you're done?"

Everyone nation started turning red or having a nosebleed when dirty thoughts entered their head. Felicia and Ally were confused on why everyone was reacting this way. Did they say something wrong?

The doors to the Meeting Hall opened again and Japan, Sakura, China, Mei, Russia, and Sonya came in. Ally exploded into a ball of happiness and hugged Sakura like there was no tomorrow. But, something was off...

"Why'd you cut your hair? It was pretty long!"

"It got in the way."

"Why?"

"Because it was too long."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Why?"

"Quit asking why, stupid America!" Marianne scolded. Ally smirked at her and asked, "Why?"

"Jeez, the girls are crazy, aru." China commented as he observed the fight going on between Ally and Marianne.

"Please tell me you did not just notice that. Maria drives me up the wall with her Justin Beiber albums playing all the time." Canada replied.

"Right," America narrowed his eyes at Canada, "I should kill you for introducing that crap to Ally. Then I'll kill England for One Direction Erection."

"It's One Direction _Affection. _"

America snorted, "Not in my world."

Felicia jumped on Monica's back. "I want a piggy back ride! Come on, horsey!"

"Um, well,-" Monica stuttered, but it was too late. Felicia pulled on Monica's braid and the German girl was forced to go forward. So far, there was a girl fight between Marianne and Ally, accusation towards Canada, Felicia riding on Monica's back and pretending to be a jockey in the Kentucky Derby, Germany was trying hard to get Italy to talk Prussia asking Maria and Gilly if they want to see his five meters, Russia and Sonya chasing China and Mei, Romana and Lovino were playing rock paper scissors ( can you imagine?) and Sakura and Japan were standing isolated away from everyone.

That is the beautiful and entertaining scene England and Alice walked in on. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU WANKERS DOING?!" They yelled in unison. Everyone stopped doing what they were doing. But, it was America and Ally who broke the silence.

"Wow, you two are just alike!" They both exclaimed. Their eyes met and they smiled, "So are we!"

***( Seven Minutes Later)***

After calming everyone down, the meeting started. Well, the meeting was mainly for the girls, but the boys knew how crazy they could get so they always accompanied them.

"Halloa **(2) **everyone. I just want to welcome everyone back and remind you that the girls will meet at Olive Garden for dinner and we are sleeping over my house." Alice held up a CD case, "And I got the new 1D album! Oh, I'm so excited!"

"Iggy, go to hell for making that crap." America whispered.

England smirked, "I said the exact thing when you made all that Miley Cyrus crap and Alice was into it."

For the rest of the meeting, it consisted of gossiping, screaming, random outbursts, fights ( Miss Romana versus Mei?!) and, well, fun.

Anyway, that night the girls met at Olive Garden and now they were playing two truths and one lie. Basically, you tell three facts about yourself and someone has to guess which one is a lie. It was Marianne's turn. "Hmmm, I have a crush on Prussia, I actually ate a cheeseburger, or I kissed Taylor Lautner once. Which one is a lie?"

Romana rolled her eyes, "Obviously, it's the cheeseburger one. I can never see you eating that."

Felicia smiled, "It's the Taylor Lautner one. Oh~ I knew you had a crush on Prussia!" Felicia was a hopeless romantic which was one of the many things that pissed Romana off about her sister. You don't want to get her started on Lovino or Italy.

"It's obviously the Taylor Lautner kiss or the cheeseburger." Alice guessed.

Marianne laughed, "Silly people, it's obviously the cheeseburger one. That's the lie!"

"No way, aru! You did not kiss a movie star!" Mei and Sakura exclaimed.

"No, it's true. After all, he was attracted to my sexy hair."

"So," Felicia leaned forward with her eyes sparkling, "It's true you have a crush on Prussia?!"

Marianne nodded, "Yep. I asked him out and we are going to lunch and the movies tomorrow. Honhonhonhon. I hope we-"

Ally glared at her. Last time she had come out, Prussia had always taken Ally out somewhere. Hell, they might as well been boyfriend and girlfriend. And right now, with Marianne talking about her love for Prussia, made Ally's hatred for Marianne even worse. It was like all her anger and hatred controlled Ally at this moment that she picked up a handful of spaghetti and flung it in Marianne's face and hair.

The sauce dripped from her hair and face, however, she still looked mad enough and glared at Ally. She said in mock shock, "Oh, I'm sorry! Didn't you and Prussia have a thing? I'll make sure to consider that when we make love tomorrow." Marianne picked up a handful of ravioli and flung it at Ally, who ducked at the last second, and instead it landed on Romana and Alice.

The two girls looked and nodded at each other and threw their drinks at Marianne and it ended up on Mei and Gilly also.

"That totally was not awesome!" Gilly yelled and stood up. The albino girl threw her cup of soup on Alice and the bowl of salad on Romana.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Some random person who is in no way important to this story yelled. Ravioli, cheese, sauce, meat, alfredo and other Italian cuisine were thrown across the restraunt. Ally and Marianne went to the extreme and pulled each other's hair, scratched at each other with their nails ( which were like freaking talons!) and took off their shoes.

You know when the shoes come off, shit's gonna happen. **(3)**

The waiters, manager, and other people tried to stop the girls, but it was pointless. You can't stop a bunch of female nations from fighting. They are girls, what did people expect? To be proper? That was soooo the 1800's. Um, anyway, the police were finally called and were hauled off to jail. It wasn't that hard since they were all tazered and handcuffed.

At the jail, the girls had to call their "brothers", as what they were calling them, and explain the situation. It took a total of two hours for all the girls to be bailed out.

"Dammit, Mei! Stop getting into trouble, aru!" China yelled at his female counterpart. He grabbed her wrist and walked out of the jail. When Prussia went to retrieve Gilly, Marianne hugged him and kissed him. She had made sure that Ally was watching. At seeing the sight of the two together, Ally died a little inside. He didn't even care that she was there. He used to care, but that was a while ago.

America and Ally really didn't have much to say. He was sleeping when Ally called and was pretty peeved he had to wake up to bail her sorry ass out of jail. Ally knew he was mad, but she couldn't help but cry. America sighed and wiped her tears away, "Why are you crying?"

Ally didn't respond and instead hugged America. "C-Can we go home and w-watch Dear John?" She asked.

"You want some ice cream too?" America teased.

Ally laughed and nodded her head, "Yep, sounds great."

Alice couldn't help but feel envious. Ally and America had a pretty good relationship, but England and her seemed to be falling apart. Instead of having fun like they used too, he barely looked her in the eye and always seemed to be in his room. Alice couldn't help but worry.

What was happening to her dear England?

**A/N: Wow, that was amazing ._. but yeah I looooove Prussia x Fem! America so I had to include them. But yeah I have to say this chapter turned out well. **

**1- Last night my friend saw a picture on Facebook that said 1+1 = 69 and she didn't get it so I had to tell her. Then she asked me how I knew that and I asked her did it matter. So, that's why I had to include it xD **

**2- I'm reading Great Expectations and the people say Halloa~ haha**

**3- I've seen woman fight and their shoes are always off ._. weird ...**

**I hoped you enjoy! I had a great day today! :D **

**Updated: 11/1/12 ^.^ **


	3. Chapter 2: Lelouch or America?

A/N:** I read the manga and comic strips for the Hetalia and it was awesome! **

**Thanks so much for the reviews everyone! ^.^ I'm glad everyone likes the story but it will not be long. It's gonna be short and sweet. **

**P.S. this chapter is based off of a scene I watched in A movie called Our Family Wedding. It may be inappropriate but it's funny anyway. Then again I make a lot of innapropriate comments... *cough* anyway review and enjoy :D**

**P.S. Stardust98 inspired parts of the chapter for me. thank you ^.^ **

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE AT THE BOTTOM...well it's sorta important.**

**Romana: start the damn story!**

**No, you start the story!**

**Lelouch: :D Can I start?**

**O.e ok? **

**Lelouch: Gray does not own Hetalia or even me to her dismay ;) **

**Chapter 2**

**Lelouch or America? A Girl's Ultimate choice! **

"Ally, how the heck is this gonna break them up?" Alice yelled at the oblivious American girl.

"The plan is simple," Ally peered over the bush where she watched Marianne's house. "Felicia, Romana, Maria, Gilly, Sakura and Mei will bring a animal and then," Ally pulled out a bottle of Viagra from her purse, "we will give it this and it'll hump Marianne's bitch face off. Any questions?"

Alice smacked Ally in the head for her stupidity. "Once again, _how _is this gonna break them up?"

"Well, Marianne did say she and Prussia were gonna make _amour. _It sounds like a really freaky sex position."

Alice still couldn't believe Ally was this stupid. But she had to give the girl some credit. Putting horney animals in Marianne's house where it would be complete chaos was extreme, but it had a good chance of working.

"The Awesome Me is here!" Gilly exclaimed as she walked up to the back of the house, "Where do I put the awesome me's animal?" In a small cage there was a brown rat with dark beady eyes and a pink slender tail that whipped violently to the side.

"Thanks for helping out girl. I guess you don't want Marianne with Prussia either?" Ally asked.

Gilly shook her head, "Nein. I just don't want anyone else with Prussia except me!"

"So, are you implying you want to date or even have sex with Prussia?"

"Pretty much so."

"What?! You and Prussia are the same person!" Alice made loud choking noises to show her disgust, "Ew, that's self-cest!"

Blood started running down Gilly's noise, "Self-Cest is hot..."

...

...

...

"Ok." Ally responded, "Let's just wait for everyone else."

In about fifteen minutes, the rest of the nations came except for Sakura. Apperently, she went to America's place to watch Code Geass with him. "How many times have I tried to tell her that America doesn't want her ass?" Ally asked.

"About seventy times. But, Sakura is a passionate girl." Mei replied.

"Pssh, the only thing that's gonna happen is that she'll start fangirling over Lelouch, forget about America completely, and then- Huh, I forget what happens next."

"Can we please fucking get this over with you bastards!?" Romana yelled, "I have places to be!"

"Like in Lovino's bed." Gilly and Felicia began to snicker. Romana flipped them off and turned to face her animal, a cow. Felica brought a donkey, Mei brought a baby panda bear, Maria brought two swans, Alice had a cat (It was almost like Harry Style's cat! OMG! Fangirl time!) and Ally had a mochi. Well, it was America's but she stole it because he hogged the shower all damn morning and used up all the hot water. Therefore, she was pissed. And took his mochi.

Yeah.

Alice pulled out the key she had to Marianne's house. Several years ago, Alice had a identical key made because, even though she would never admit it out loud, Marianne had a great fashion sense and whenever Alice made plans to go somewhere she stole Marianne's clothes. No more like borrowed. Anyway, Alice unlocked the door and the scent of a vanilla scented perfume hit them.

"Oh, this smells delightful!" Maria exclaimed as she sniffed the air like a Rat Terrier.

"Are you sure she's gonna come here? This is her seperate house from France. Maybe she would go to his house. I think that's where's she staying at right now." Mei said.

"Why the hell would she have sex at France's house?" Romana yelled at Mei. "That's like having sex with your parents at home."

Mei narrowed her eyes at Romana, "Um, didn't you have sex with Lovino while Spain, Italy, and Felicia were in the house?"

"No! Whoever the fuck came up with that rumor can kiss my ass! Lovi and I DID NOT do the mattress mambo!"

"VE~ SORELLA MAKE YOUR COW STOP RAPING MY DONKEY!" Felica yelled terrified.

"Oh, God, I'm going to have nightmares just watching this. Ally, what kind of sick, twisted, perveted plans do you come up with?!" Maria yelled then she sobbed into Felicia's chest.

Ally shrugged, "Dunno, I got it off of watching a movie. But, the plan worked. Marianne and Prussia won't be able to do this _amour _thing with animals raping each other in her house! It's fucking genius!"

"Oh look, stupid America, your mochi is humping the chair. I hope you're proud of yourself." Alice commented sarcastically.

"Yeah bitch, that's why your cat is licking his balls." Ally pointed to the cat on the couch as he panted and did it's, um, _thing. _

"Would you like to come in, Prussia?"

"The Awesome Me would love too!"

Ah, shit. The nations froze as the door slowly opened revealing Marianne and Prussia.

***( In America!)***

_Keep calm, Sakura! Keep calm! Lelouch is not real. He's fictional...but oh so hot! My heart just melts thinking about him. No! Stop it! You're with America. I have to see how he feels about me! _

"America, can I ask you a question?" Sakura's face turned red as America looked at her with his beautiful blue eyes. Her heart felt like it was about to burst! Sakura realized she was staring and tried to remember the question she was trying to ask.

"Erm, who's your favorite character in Code Geass?" Why would she ask that? Sakura needed to figure out how America felt about her!

America turned back to the screen. "Hmmmm. I like that princess. The one that was with Shizaku."

Sakura blushed, "Oh, really? You like her then..." Of course he would. She was pretty and could run the country. Jeezum, she needed to stop! She was fictional and that was all. "I kinda wish she were real. It'd be so cool to meet her." She heard America say.

Cheesus Crust ( sounds like Jesus Christ), she was losing America to a anime character! That's just as bad as the time she read a story where a boyfriend broke up with his girlfriend because she was completely obsessed with a anime character**(1). **

She needed to keep calm. "Erm, America?"

"Yeah?"

Before Sakura could say anything, the door opened revealing France and Ally. He was holding her by the collar of her shirt. He angrily threw her on the couch.

"Hey, watch how you treat her!" America said darkly as his eyes narrowed. He didn't want anyone messing with his female counterpart.

France crossed his arms and glared at the American girl, "Do you have any idea what happened today?" Seeing the look of confusion on his face, France figured he didn't. "We'll, I'll tell you. Ally and some of the other girls gave animals Viagra…"

"Shit, I shouldn't have shown her that movie last night after Dear John." America muttered.

"And put them in Marianne's house. Her house was completely trashed and she found all of them hiding in her closet. Ally, Gilly, Miss Felicia, and Mei stole some of Marianne's clothes and then for some reason ran to my house!"

France felt a pull toward the TV screen. His blues hovered over the screen. "Who is that?" He pointed to the handsome young man on the screen.

Sakura blushed, "That's Lelouch vi Brittania."

"He's sexy!"

"I know right!"

America and Ally watched as Sakura and France sat on the couch and continued watching Code Geass.

America sent Ally a cold glare. She was in much more trouble now.

"Ally, where is my mochi?"

…

…

…

"Shit!"

**A/N: **

**(1)- I read a comment on YouTube and somewhere else on the Internet that a girl was in love with Usui Takumi from Maid Sama and her boyfriend broke up with her. She was arguing with the Youtubers as she tried to defend her actions. XD I as like woah haha.**

**Anyway! The first thing is that Mid Terms will be soon and I need to start doing my Homework more. In other words I have so little time for Fanfiction now. I'm just trying to finish one more story. Ill still update this one but if updates are slow I apologize. Who knows they may be fast too! **

**Second thing…. Writer's Block? I'm thinking about time skipping and making it Christmas. I'm not sure yet. I want A few more events to happen before the real action starts :) **

**so tell me if you have ideas! Ill give you credit I promise! ^.^ **

**Oh and I started watching Code Geass yesterday so I wanted to include it today **

**updated: 11/10/12**


	4. Chapter 3: The Truth Is Out part 1

**A/N: Hey, can I get some opinions? Next year I'm writing another Nyotalia fic and it will include one boy OC. He could be paired with anyone, but here are my two choices**

**Fem! Italy or Fem! Canada. **

**What do y'all think? :D **

**Playlist: Gotta Be You -One Direction **

**My Love - Justin Timberlake**

**Cry- Rihanna**

**Chapter 3**

**The Truth Is Out part 1**

"That's it dammit!" Romana yelled. Italy, Felicia, Lovino, Spain, and Romana were at the breakfast table eating, trying to enjoy each other's company. Things had gone surprisingly well until Italy asked his brother and Romana if they actually did have sex. That was the last straw.

"Today I'm going to get to the bottom of this no matter what! I'll probably need Ally and Alice's help..."

"No, that isn't a good idea. Ally has been having personality issue because of the election going on. Plus, America has her under house arrest. Then they have to help the people in the North East because of Hurrican Sandy-" Felicia trailed off as she noticed her sister's intense glare.

"Ok, then I'll ask Alice too-"

"Alice is planning a release party for the new One Direction album. She has a ton of preperations to make." Felicia hugged her sister. "Ve~ We can spend the day together! I'll help, sis! "

"Alice already got the new One Direction album!"

Felicia nodded, "Yeah, she did. The rest of England hasn't yet. So, she's throwing a party. So can I come, sorella?"

"I-If you want to come, fine. Lovino, will you come too?"

"Hell yeah!" Lovino yelled, "Who do you want to ask first?"

Romana smirked, "Mei."

In case you are wondering why Romana and Mei hate each other here is a bit of background information. In the 1980's, the nations decided to have a cooking competion. England was disqualified from the competion because, well, it's England. Anyway, China and Mei and Lovino and Romana were the final two. The cooking was intense and everybody watched in anticipation. But, somehow Lovino's ingredients were tampered with and the food tasted horrible. China and Mei were declared the winners. So, Romana always had a feeling that Mei cheated. Back then, Mei had stuck her tongue out and gave her a sly look. Obviously, she was behind it. So, they've always had a type rivalry which resulted in numerous fights. Romana bit her tongue as she knocked on Mei's door.

Mei's hair was down and it looked fairly wet, as if she just got out of the shower. "Oh, hello! Is there something you need?"

Felicia got in front of Romana so her sister wouldn't say or do anything offensive. "Well, Mei, we came to talk about the rumor about Romana and Lovino fucking each other. Did you make up that rumor or did someone tell you that?"

Mei began to laugh. "Hahaha! I have no time to make up silly rumors like that. Gilly was the one who told me that." Mei closed the door but everyone could still hear her laughter.

"I bet Prussia and Gilly made up that stupid rumor out of boredom. How can anyone take what those bastards say seriously?" Lovino commented. He just wanted to find the source of the rumor then go home and take a siesta.

"Well," Felicia smiled, "let's go see Gilly and Prussia. I hope they're not busy."

* * *

"Gilly open the fucking door up or I'll kick it down!" Lovino yelled. Footsteps and cussing were heard inside Prussia's house.

"One...Two...Three!" Lovino kicked his foot at the door. Unfortunately, it was exactly at that moment Gilly opened the door.

"Son of a bitch!" She yelled as she clutched her nose. "It's bleeding you little shit! Mien Gott, it hurts!"

"Gilly, did you start a rumor about my sister and Lovino sleeping together?" Felicia asked quickly. Gilly's eyes narrowed.

"No! It was Maria! Shit," Gilly rubbed her nose. "Get the fuck off of my property or I'll call the police on y'all's ass!"

Romana flipped Gilly off, Felicia apologized, and Lovino just laughed. They walked off ready to question Maria.

***( In America...)***

"Obama...Romney...who the fuck is the president?" Ally groaned as she curled up in her bed. Election Day was today and it espically didn't help that the flooding from Hurricane Sandy was making her feel bad. She and America hadn't felt this bad since Hurricane Katrina. Maria felt bad for her sister so she decided to spend the day with her.

"It'll all be over soon sis. Want to go downstairs and watch a movie?" Maria ruffled her sister's hair. Ally loved her sister a lot. She didn't know what she would do without her. Ally sat up and hugged her sister. "I love you. Can we make brownies, hot chocolate, and watch The Campaign?"

Maria sighed irritably. She was not a fan of Will Ferrel at all, but she owed the favor because Ally came over to make her feel better during election time. And the fact that Canada has a million different political parties, she needed the extra love and care.

"Sure, we can watch it."

Downstairs, Ally would be fine one second and would scream "OBAMA RAMA!" the next. She really needed to get her political rage under control. Maria put the hot chocolate on the coffee table as the movie started. Half way into the movie, the front door was kicked open. "Come out Maria!" Romana yelled.

Ally's eyes widened at the intruders. "IT'S OBAMA, BIATCH!" Ally yelled as she did a belly flop on top of Romana. Maria took this as a good oppurtunity to run upstairs and hide. Lovino ran after her.

_Gotta hide in one of the spare rooms. Ally will eventually chase them away if she keeps shouting Obama and Romney's name._ Maria thought. She put her hand on the doorknob, but she was slammed into the wall. Her purples eyes stared into Lovino's honey colored eyes. "Maple, so the truth is out."

"Explain, _now." _Lovino held her arms tighter.

Maria tried to figure out a good lie out of this one, but she couldn't think of one. So, she did the unthinkable. Maria crashed her lips into Lovino's as she forcefully kissed him.

"Oh my Romney!"Ally gasped.

"Ve~ My eyes!" Felicia screamed.

"The fuck is going on?" Romana questioned.

Tears came down Maria's face and she screamed, "Help me! He's trying to rape me!"

"OBAMA RAMA, BIATCH!" Ally tackled Lovino to the floor. She punched him in the stomach and got up and comforted her _distraught _sister.

Romana and Felicia helped Lovino up on his feet. They decided that it was best to leave. More questions would be coming later. "That bitch." Lovino muttered as they went outside. "She has everyone whipped. The way she whispers and acts innocent."

Felicia stamped her foot. "Hmph! No one messes with my fratello and sorella! We will get back at her."

"Hell yeah!" Romana and Lovino bumped fists.

***( In England)***

England entered his flat. He heard sniffling coming from the living room. Upon entering, he saw Alice sitting on the couch reading some papers. When she noticed his presence, Alice stood up, walked over to him, and slapped him.

"How dare you, Iggy?" Alice questioned. Her face was red, and her green eyes narrowed. She held up the papers and shoved them in his face. "You're trying to get rid of us?! Why?"

_Shit! _He thought. _Looks like the truth is out. _

**A/N: Ok, one more chapter before the actual plot begins! It's a Thanksgiving chapter. Yay! Haha, I like the outcome of this chapter ^.^ **

**RECAP: Romana gets pissed so she, Felicia, and Lovino go to Mei's house. We learn why Mei and Romana hate each other... She sends them to Prussia's house where Lovino breaks Gilly's nose and she calls him a little shit xD Totally stole that off of Naruto Abridged lol! Then Gilly tells them it was Maria. In America, Maria and Ally have some sisterly bonding time while Ally has personal issues about Obama and Romney :P Ally tackles Romana, Lovino "rapes" Maria and poor Felicia is scarred for life :( Then Alice and England have a emotional moment :( CLIFFHANGER BITCHES! COME BACK NEXT TIME AND REVIEW :DDDDDDDD**

**Heh sorry about that. ^.^' **

**Updated: 11/18/12**


	5. Chapter 4:The Truth Is Out Part 2

**A/N: Hell yeah shit is going down! But…. IM lying in bed, sick ugh -_- ****so, here is chapter 4! ^.^**

**Playlist: Everyday Birthday - Swizz Beatz, Ludacris, and Chris Brown. **

**Chapter 4**

**The Truth Comes Out part 2**

"Ok, 'Merica! The food is all ready! I can't wait for everyone to show up!" Ally hugged her male counterpart. "It's been a _long _time since we sat down and had a good turkey and dressing dinner, right?"

"Yeah, remember the first Thanksgiving we had together?" America laughed, "It was so awkward with England and Alice in the room."

"You're so old!" Ally teased. She set a plate down on the table. "You remember that? It was in the 1920's!"

"Yeah, good times right?"

"We still have good times, right 'Merica?" She giggled at the nickname she had given him. Her giggling stopped when she saw the look of sadness and maybe-what was it?- anger. Ally nudged him. "Merica, is something wrong?"

Before he could say anything, the doorbell rang. America bolted for the door leaving a confused Ally. What was going on?

"Hahaha! Iggy, Alice, you're here!" America greeted his guests. Alice walked right past him and into the kitchen where Ally was. England whispered, "We need to talk _now." _

In the kitchen, Alice told Ally about her discovery. "Get rid of us?" Ally inquired, "Why? Are we that horrible?"

Alice bit her lip. "There were two sheets of paper. One was for the spell that England would cast on us to make us seem to be nonexistent. The second one was for a list nations that agreed. America, England, France, China, Germany, Prussia and Canada were the names I saw on the sheet. So three nations are still deciding, but it looks like a majority vote to me."

Ally thought back on the time she spent with America. They first met when he was still a colony. She brought him food and made sure he got sleep during the Revolutionary War. She was there when he and his people tried to make a form of government. The Civil War had been tough on them but America told her as long as they had each other they could be strong for their babies ( the states). Any other events that unfolded through history, whether it was physical or mental, _she was always there! _

Now, he wanted to get rid of her?! Fuck no. Ally was the United States of freaking America. She went through a lot of shit in her life and no one, not even America himself, was going to get rid of her without a fight.

Her blue eyes, which were normally filled with happiness, darkened into a cold rage. "Alice, I'm not going down without a fight."

"Neither am I."

Even though Ally was setting the food out, turning the TV on to the football game, and greeting the nations as they came in, she was plotting ways to make sure her or any of the other girls ended up disappearing.

Soon it was time to say what everyone was thankful for and then eat.

Felicia smiled, "I'll start! Ok, I'm thankful for Italy, Spain, my sorella, my fratello, my friends and my artistic skills." Her smile turned into a smirk and she said haughtily, "That's why Grandpa Rome always liked **_me _**best."

Romana flipped her sister off. Earlier that day they argued over who Grandpa Rome liked best. So, Felicia had to rub it in she was the favorite.

"Well," Romana began, "I'm thankful for my Mafia, which can kick my sister's uppity ass anytime any day. Also for my male counterpart."

"I'm thankful for my wonderful male counterpart, Arthur." Alice glared at England, who covered his face with his hands. "We are _so close _and I know he wouldn't ever make a magical spell to get rid of us."

Some of the nations flushed from embarrassment while others shook their heads or looked confused. Ally's eyes glanced over to where America was sitting and noticed he looked very uncomfortable.

"Ok, I'm thankful for my freedoms my country has and they aren't Commie Bastards." Ally said as she watched a dark aura creep over Sonya and Russia. "I'm also thankful for Prussia for being a faithful boyfriend," Prussia shrunk down I'm his seat. "'Merica, my friends, music, hot dogs, and tanks. Really big tanks."

Marianne frowned, "You were being sarcastic."

"No shit, Sherlock. Get with the fucking program." Ally replied.

"I'm thankful for Justin Beiber." Maria whispered. Felicia, Romana, and Lovino glared at the Canadian girl.

"I'm oh so thankful for Alice!" England said with sarcasm dripping in his voice. "She is wonderful and will listen for any goddamn explanation you have."

"What explanation, Iggy?! You hate us!" Alice yelled.

"I do not!" England yelled.

"Thats a load of bull." Ally leaned forward in her seat, "You want to get rid if us. We are all gonna find out about it eventually."

"Nani?!" Sakura turned towards Japan with tears in her eyes, "Is it true, Nippon?"

"Well, uh-" What could Japan possibly say?! He hadn't signed the paper yet he knew about it.

"Germany, answer me!" Monica yelled, "Do you want me out of your life or not?!"

"YES!" Germany screamed, "YOU ANNOY ME AND CAUSE SO MUCH STRESS! EVERYONE HERE CAN PRETTY MUCH AGREE ON THAT, MONICA!"

Monica was shocked. He had never yelled at her like this. Germany was always kind, cool, and collected towards her. Yes, he expressed his annoyance, but he was never this rude. Monica stood up from the table. She pointed a finger in his face, "I declare war on you, Germany. I'm not going to disappear forever."

Monica faced the table of the shocked nations. "Who's gonna join me, girls?"

Ally and Alice stood up. "I will."

Maria debated in her mind. Canada seemed to be even more mean to her. It was strange. "I'll go with my sister."

"I'm to awesome to disappear." Gilly said.

Mei, Sakura, Marianne, and Romana stood up. Sonya patted Russia on the head and then stood up. The only girl who hadn't stood up was Felicia. She loved Italy. They had been together for such a long time and now she had to part from him. Felicia couldn't fight against her own sister. That was civil war and it would hurt Lovino and Italy.

Then again everyone was going into a civil war, but she didn't want to cause more pain between her fratello. It would hurt her more if she refused to join and fought against Romana. If the girls did win, she was going back to Italy and Lovino, apologize, then make pizza and take a siesta.

Yeah that sounded real nice!

Felicia stood up and smirked. "Let's go to war."

**A/N: I hate being sick! Ugh :( My coughing is just horrible**

**Anyway, looks like war has been declared! What's going to happen next? Well, who knows! It's freaking Hetalia! **

**So review and let me know how I did ^,^ **

**updated: 11/19/12**


	6. Chapter 5: The First Attack

**A/N: In this chapter, the war begins! :D but there is some debate first! I hope y'all had a good Thanksgiving! Anyone go Black Friday shopping?! **

**Playlist: Can it stay? -Gerald Levert **

**Chapter 5 **

**The First Attack **

_Dear Italy, _**  
**

_I'm deeply sorry for betraying you and Lovi. I couldn't fight against my own sorella. You would never get rid of me right? I know you went through a lot of pain, but I helped you through it, right? So, I promise, on all the pizza and pasta in the world, that I'll try to make a truce. _

_But for now I can't run away. _

_-Felicia _

"Italy?"

"Ve~?"

Germany held out a piece of paper. The paper that declared they'd be at war. He was the only one who needed to sign it now. Italy shook his head. It'd been a day since the girls declared war. They packed up their stuff and moved to a unknown location. Felicia had left a letter for him.

He couldn't declare war Felicia. He loved her.

"N-No. I can't. I can't hurt Felicia." Italy answered.

"Italy, she's gonna hurt you though! They declared war on us! It's completely unawesome!" Prussia said.

Italy shook his head. "No. I'm sorry."

Lovino growled, "Fine! I'll sign it on my brother's behalf." He took a pen and scribbled down Italy's name. Lovino handed the paper back to Germany. Italy was close to tears now. He didn't want to fight Felicia!

Japan patted Italy on the back. "It'll be ok, Italy-san. I don't want to fight Sakura either."

"O-Ok."

* * *

"Ok everyone! We need to make the first move!" Monica barked. Sweet, bubbly Monica was now in war mode. She was a commander. Felicia found it weird for her best friend to be so, well, commanding. Monica had a map pinned up on the wall and she marked all the places they should attack first.

"I say we attack Italy first." Mei suggested. "They will only run away."

"**_Don't talk about Feliciano and Lovi like that."_**Felicia growled. Mei looked surprised that the usually sweet and happy go lucky Felicia was speaking this way. Mei was afraid if she said more then Felicia might rip her face off.

"Feli, it's war and-" Monica began but one dark glare from Felicia made her shut up. Monica cleared her throat and said, "Maybe we should attack someone else."

"Let's go to Germany first." Ally smirked, "I bet you're waiting to kick his ass, Monica."

"Hell yeah! So, Germany first?"

The female nations all agreed and began to get there stuff together.

There's nothing more scarier than angry nations in a tank.

* * *

After the meeting, Italy went back to Germany's house. Germany was making him some wurst. Italy was sitting at the table thinking about what he would do if he met Felicia in combat.

"Italia," Germany said. "I know it's hard. Trust me, I really don't want to fight Monica, but those girls are on the rampage. They will come for us. War is a nasty thing, but we'll get through it."

Tears pricked the corners of Italy's eyes. "But, in the past, I never fought against someone I loved. It's not fair, Germany!" Italy was crying by this point. Germany was unsure about what to do. He hadn't seen Italy this emotional before.

"There there." Germany patted his sobbing friend on the back, "It'll be ok. Look, I'm gonna get you some tissue."

Italy continued to sob into his hands. If Felicia was here she would probably smack him in the head and tell him to stop being a pussy. He couldn't help but giggle at the thought.

Outside, the sound of roaring thunder shook the house. Italy scrambled outside to where he saw two tanks approaching the house. Ally and Monica popped their head out of the top of the tanks. Evil smiles were plastered on their face.

"Surrender Italia!" Monica yelled.

Italy ran back inside the house screaming, "VE~ BOY GERMANY HELP ME! GIRLS ARE SCARY! THEY HAVE HUGE ASS TANKS!"

Germany looked outside the window and saw Monica. So this is what she was like when she was at war. Interesting.

"You have five minutes to come out and surrender where you'll officially become prisoners of war, bitches!" Ally yelled. A white flag came out of the open window before it retreated back inside. Three minutes passed before Italy came back outside.

"Are you surrendering?" Ally asked.

Italy checked his surroundings twice before revealing his rocket launcher. "Time to kick ass!" He exclaimed.

A rocket hit Ally's tank and it exploded. Italy and Monica both aimed their weapons and fired at the same time. Chunks of metal fell down onto the ground. Sprawled in the mess were Ally and Monica. Germany, surprised by Italy's successful plan, came outside and slung Monica and Ally on his back.

"Motherfucker." Ally growled. "We will win."

"If you say so." Germany sighed. He brought the injured girls back into his house. He handcuffed them and left them to rest in his basement.

"Ve~ Germany, what's going to happen to them next?" Italy asked. He was kind of concerned for the two girls.

Before Germany could answer, a huge thud was heard. Germany and Italy cautiously checked outside until they found the culprit.

A watermelon. Wait for the best part!

…

…

…

…

It was in the shape of a pyramid. A note was attached to the watermelon. Italy picked it up and read,

_Oh, that was interesting. By the way that was a diversion. _

_P.S. Thanks for the jets! _

Overhead, eight of Germany's best fighter planes flew through the air. Each one was being piloted by a female nation. As they passed overhead, Romana flipped them off while everyone else waved or stuck their tongues out.

The only one who didn't look down was Felicia.

Germany smirked and pulled out his cellphone. "Japan? America? You're up next."

**A/N: Ah shit! What's going to happen next?! Looks like everyone seems to be equally matched. Thanks for the reviews everyone! ^.^** Happy Black Friday ^,^

Updated: 11/23/12


	7. Chapter 6: Too Late

**A/N: Ello! Here is the next chapter! ^.^ new plans are in motion :)**

**boring chapter but excitement happens at the end **

**Playlist: Locked out of Heaven -Bruno Mars**

**Lego House - Ed Sheeran**

**Chapter 6**

**Too Late**

Ally opened her eyes. She let her eyes adjust to the dark, crowded, dusty space. Next to her, Monica was wincing in pain and her breathing was harsh and ragged.

Crap!

She was in Germany's basement because she was captured. Oh well, hopefully the plan worked.

"You make me feel like Im locked out of heaven!" Ally smiled as she heard her cellphone ring. But, her hands and feet were bound. She was sure Sakura was calling her now. Sakura and Gilly were good leaders and excellent tacticians. They could get the job done.

For now, unfortunately, she was stuck in the basement…

Ha, you believe that? She's strong for crying out loud! Ally flexed her wrists and the rope snapped. When her hands were free, she worked hurriedly to undo the complicated, thick knots that bound her feet.

When Ally was free, she picked Monica up bridal style. It was weird that her wounds were not healing fast enough. How long had they been down here? Ally didn't want to miss the action!

"Ally," Monica murmured, "Check to see what's going on upstairs." Monica winced. Blood dripped down from her head.

Monica was usually a fast healer. Ally decided it would be best if she bandaged Monica's head and get the hell out.

The girls' hideout was in a secret base in Hungary. The sweet woman let them use it and told them to kick the boy's ass. They were very thankful for her help.

Ally opened up the door and peered around the hallways. The coast was clear, but she could hear several people talking in hushed tones.

It's ninja time!

Ally tip toed down the hallway, sneaking past the kitchen, and going to the bathroom. She opened up the cupboard under the sink and grabbed a roll of gauze.

When Ally made it back to the basement, Monica was passed out once again. She quickly wrapped the gauze around the injured German girl's head. Monica moaned loudly whenever Ally picked her up and slung her over her shoulder.

"I'm the hero! We'll get out of this soon." Ally exclaimed.

Ally's phone rang again and it was the Nutcracker. That meant Sonya was calling….

"Ally, we are sending Romana, Maria, and Marianne to come get you." Sonya explained. "Alice, Sakura, Mei, Gilly, and I are already at the base. The preparations are done."

"Sweet. So, who did you capture?"

Sonya laughed, "Ally, I'll call you right back. Some pesky prisoners got loose. Ok, da?" Sonya hung up, but not before she heard America and Japan's voices from upstairs. They were getting closer.

"Let's check on them, America-san." Japan said.

Ally looked around frantically, but realized there was no place to hide. She needed to bring America, Japan, Germany, and Italy back to base for the _plan _to work.

Ally said it from the very beginning. No one was bringing her down. And if it meant fighting America, her brother, then she was willing to take that risk.

"Look who's up." America commented as he entered the basement with Japan trailing slowly behind.

"What do you want, America? I don't want to talk to you!"

America's expression saddened. "I want us to make amends and go home, Ally Cat."

She gasped as she remembered the annoying nickname he had given her during the first world war. Ally wasn't sure the last time she had heard him call her that. It made her kind of happy. Maybe this war could be stopped.

"N-no." Monica whispered. "It's a trap. He's lying."

Ally tried to detect a hint of evil in America's blue eyes, but she found none at all.

But, what if they fight again and he wants to get rid of her then? Unfortunately Ally still couldn't take that chance. It was risky. "Sorry, 'Merica. Maybe after we win the war. And do me and favor and not call me Ally Cat anymore."

America glared at her. "I promise I'll tell England to forget about getting rid of the girls. Please, stop the war and-"

The windows shattered from upstairs and several gun shots could be heard. Ally laughed, "We got company. See ya, 'Merica!"

America and Japan went bounded upstairs only to smell something funny. America's vision blurred knees legs went limp. The last thing he heard was the girl's laughter.

***( 2 Hours Later)* **

America was mad at himself and the girls. The battle between the girls fighter jets was a bust. Who knew Romana was that ferocious in the sky? Most of the nations were captured except for him and Japan. They had to seek refuge in Germany's house.

Germany hadn't been doing that well either. Fighting Monica had taken a toll on him mentally.

So, now he and the other nations were in the middle of a magic circle. Alice was looking through a spell book while the girls looked on.

"Found it!" She narrowed her eyes at England, "Look at me, Iggy."

England reluctantly looked at Alice. She smirked, but it seemed like her eyes were watering and kind of red. Had she been crying?

"We decided that we will taking over your duties as a nation. You may rest easy."

"What are you talking about, aru?" China asked, "We've been around longer than you. You can't run our nation."

Mei laughed, "Stupid! We can and we will. You see Alice here decided that we don't have to disappear. You do."

"What?!" Germany yelled. "Are you all completely stupid?! You can't make us disappear."

"West, you tried to make my sister disappear!" Gilly yelled back at him. "Don't be a fucking hypocrite! It's not awesome!"

Prussia glared at her, "You're not awesome! Now untie the awesome me!"

"You bastards! I hate all of you bitches! Go to hell!" Lovino said.

"Oh, you'll be going someplace worse. No where." Alice snickered.

"Alice, love, do you really-" England began but Alice cut him off.

"No! Don't call me love! You were gonna get rid of me! We've been together forever and now you decide you don't need me? I don't think so! The only way I can feel safe is if you're gone, England!"

"Felicia, don't! Please, help me!" Italy begged. Tears streamed down Felicia's cheek. What could she do?

It was too late.

Alice began chanting the spell and the circle began to glow.

**A/N: Next chapter is the last chapter. Aww w, I teared up writing the last part. It's so sad :( **

**So review and what not. Now off to play Sims ._. Gosh, I need a life lol**

**Updated: 12/1/12**

**24 days till Christmas! **


	8. Chapter 7: We Are One Nation

**A/N: This is the last chapter! I'll admit this wasn't one of my best stories, but I seriously love Nyotalia :) **

**So, here is the last chapter. **

**P.S. next year a Nyotalia story will be coming out so keep a look out for that ^.^ it's going to be posted on 1/2/13**

**Playlist: Paradise- Coldplay**

**Chapter 7**

**We Are One Nation**

"Ouch." Felicia held her stomach in pain. What was that? It hurt a lot….

"Sorella, are you ok?" Romana asked her sister. Felicia shook her head.

"N-No my stomach really-" Felicia fell to her knees and held her stomach tighter.

"Felicia! What's wrong?" Italy yelled frantically. Felicia smiled weakly at him.

"I'm just going through my symptoms…I think." She replied.

Pain erupted through Ally's stomach and she began to cough. "Yo, Alice! What the hell is going on? Why are we all in so much pain?"

Alice glared at Ally. "How the hell am I supposed to know?!"

Sonya laid Felicia's head in her lap and whispered soothing things to her as she thrashed out in pain. Italy tried to move, but it seemed like the magic circle had him trapped. "No, Felicia!" He yelled.

Italy feared that he might lose Felicia without telling her that he loved her and wanted her to stay with him. Italy went through the symptom of intense pain whenever Felicia was ready to appear. Now, it was switched. She would go through the intense pain and disappear inside Italy until the very next time.

One by one all the female nations fell. Alice couldn't stand all of her friends in pain. The weird thing was that the male nations have yet to disappear. Knowing Alice couldn't do this alone, she stopped chanting and dropped her book.

"What the bloody hell?!" She yelled at England. "Why didn't the spell work, huh? Did you trick me?"

"No,love, the spell didn't work because you can't get rid of us." England explained, "We existed before you girls did. You can't get rid of us because we are kind of like you're hosts. _You are us." _

"No shit! I know I'm England!" Alice responded angrily. It wasn't anger at England. It was anger towards herself. She never really wanted to hurt England, but then again she didn't want to disappear either. "Why was everyone in pain?"

"The spell backfired because it wasn't possible for you. If I tried the spell, then the same thing would happen. However, I don't know why you didn't collapse from pain." England said.

Italy breathed a sigh of relief when he realized that Felicia wasn't going through her symptoms again.

"Ally!" America ran toward his female counterpart and shook her violently. "Ally Cat! Seriously, wake up. This isn't, like, cool anymore! I'm sorry." America hugged her, "I shouldn't have thought about getting rid of you. I was stupid."

Alice watched the scene between the other nations. They were trying hard to wake up their female counterparts. Alice was envious because it seemed like England hated her.

"England, do you hate me? Do I annoy you? Do I make you unhappy?" Alice asked as a few tears streamed down her face.

England gave her a small smile. "Remember the first time we met?"

Alice chuckled, "Y-Yeah you were trying to make your hair longer. When it was long enough, I put your hair up in pigtails."

"I'll always remember that moment no matter what."

Alice sucked in her breath. "You don't hate me?"

England smirked and patted her on the head. "You're a annoying little git, but I'll always love you. I was just angry and stressed and then you popped out. I didn't know what to do."

Alice shook her head. "That still gave you no right to try to make me disappear, England. I don't know if I can forgive you for this."

"England," China said, "The girls passed out. We should take them home now."

Everyone agreed to meet at America's house, since that was where war was originally declared, in two days.

***( 2 Days Later)***

"Alrighty then! The treaty is signed and in affect." Felicia declared. She was so happy that the fighting was over. However, every nation still looked incredibly miffed. Things between America, Ally, France, Marianne, Germany, Monica, and China and Mei still seemed unsettled. The remaining nations seemed stoic about the whole situation.

But, Felicia did promise Italy she would make a truce once and for all.

"Guys," Felicia pulled a slip of paper out of her purse, "sign this. We need to know you won't try to pull something like this again. I know we fight a lot, but magic is never the answer. Honestly, I'm glad spell backfired. I was so close to kicking Alice's ass and taking Italy back home."

Italy hugged her. "Ve~ I love you, sorella!"

Felici giggled, but she became serious once again. "After the guys are done signing, we are going to apologize."

"Who the hell made you in charge?" Gilly inquired, "The awesome me refuses to apologize for wanting to live."

Felicia glared at her. "Well since you're being a bitch you can start off with the first apology.

Gilly sighed irritably. "Fine. I'm sorry for everything that's happened."

Ally rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry, 'Merica for stressing you out, having to bail me out of jail, and other shit I've done."

"Sorry, Ally Cat for wanting to get rid of you. It won't happen again." Felicia noticed how they avoided eye contact. Everyone apologizing wasn't really working. Oh well…. She tried. You just can't fix other people's problems.

"Italia, lets go home. Sorella, fratello, and Spain are waiting for us back home." Felicia said. The Italians bid goodbye to their fellow nations. Soon, everyone left America's house and Ally and America were left alone.

"Ok, well, Im going to take a nap and-" Ally was cut off by America hugging her. "'M-Merica?!"

"You will forgive me, right?" He whispered into her ear. Tears pricked the corner of her eyes. Memories came flooding in of all the good and bad times they had together. No matter what they always got through it.

"America, can we decorate the house for Christmas? I'm in a good mood right now."

"Hell yeah! We can hang out like we used to."

"Yeah." Ally began to walk upstairs until she turned around and smiled at her male counterpart. "America, no matter what, we'll face the world head on. That's what nations do. _That's what we do_. We are _one_ nation."

"One nation under God, indivisible with liberty and justice for all." They recited.

At that moment, every nation realized they were one and they had to work together to face the world head on. Forgiveness would be hard, but eventually everyone would go back to their original ways.

Ally and Marianne would fight over Prussia. Maria, Romana, and Lovino would still be on bad terms, Germany would let Monica dress up his dogs, and Sonya would bake cookies for the Baltic states.

Everything would be fine. They were nations after all!

**A/N: Ok, that was a bitter sweet ending.. So, I liked the heart felt moments though between Alice and England. Also the end with America and Ally was epic where they recited the pledge of allegiance! **

**Thanks for reading till the end! **

**Completed: 10/30/12 -12/12/12 **

**This was posted at 12/12/12 at 12:12 a.m. :D **

**MAKE A WISH! **


End file.
